Mission Accomplished
by TARDISlover3
Summary: "Bring him to me." "Bring her to me." After meeting unexpectedly on a mission, super spies Elsa Winters and Jack Frost are instructed to abduct each other and give the other to their boss. Of course, when it's time to carry out the mission, everything falls apart. A modern Jelsa, no powers. Kinda like Spy Kids!
1. Chapter 1

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hellooo! So I had originally planned to have this be a cop thing, but then I'm like "come on JL3, you can do better than that" so I got rid of my first document and started this. You could say it's kinda a Jelsa Spy Kids, but without the kids. I mean, there will be kids but whatever. Just enjoy it. K?

Chapter 1

Jack

"Do not send backup. I repeat, do not send backup. I work alone". I turn off the headset and and creep along the side of the brick building.

Oh, hey. My name is Jackson Overland Frost, and at the moment I'm about to bust some smugglers who are smuggling stolen artifacts into the country. We've been tailing them for weeks, and finally got a tip yesterday on where they were hiding. That's where I come in.

I bet you're wondering right now, "why would some normal guy be tailing smugglers? Is he some kind of cop?" Well, you got close. I'm actually a spy.

I run up to the door. Locked. I grin, and send one swift kick to the lock, breaking it. The noise probably alerted the guys I'm here, but they would have found out eventually.

I kick open the door, and three guys stand up; Pitch Black, the leader. Hans Westerguard, the second in command. Xibalba M, the brains.

In the middle of the table they were sitting at, there is a pile of gold and gems, as well as a solid gold cat statue. We had been getting reports of stolen artifacts in Egypt. Guess we now know where they are.

"Sorry to-" I'm cut off by glass shattering above. What the heck?

I look up, and see a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair wearing a black jumpsuit jump down from a broken window.

"Hey boys." She says, and my mouth drops open.

She takes out a tranquilizer gun and shoots them all in less than a minute. I can't seem to shut my mouth. She sees me, and smirks.

"Oh, were you going to get these guys?" She chuckles. "Sorry, looks like I beat you to it."

My mouth finally closes and my spy brain kicks into action. I take three pairs of handcuffs out of the back pocket of my pants and snap them onto the wrists of Pitch, Hans and Xibalba.

"My work here is done." She says, and tucks her tranquilizer back into her back pocket. "The name's Winters. Elsa Winters."

"Frost. Jack Frost." I say, still taking in the beauty of Elsa. She smirks.

"See ya around then, Frost." She takes something out of a black leather pouch at her hip; a grappling gun. She fires, and it attaches to the ledge of the broken window. She tightens her hold, and is pulled up and out. Gone.

Leaving me to clean everything up.

Elsa

"You're to take care of them and leave. Let the authorities handle the rest." My boss and father, Agdar Winters says.

"Will do dad." I say, and shut off the set. Time to get to work.

I'm Elsa Winters, spy extraordinaire. My father runs one of the top spy departments in the U.S.. A few hours ago, we managed to figure out where some of the country's top smugglers were hiding out. I deal with the bad guys; it's my job to take them down, then leave them to the police.

I glance up at the building. Maybe eleven feet tall, total of one room. There's a bunch of windows about eight feet up. Getting in from one of them would make a much better entrance, and it would distract the guys.

I unzip the black pouch at my waist and pull out my grappling gun. I shoot it, and it hooks onto one of the window ledges. I press a button, and the cord goes back into the gun, pulling me upwards. Up I go!

When I reach the window, I hang onto ledge with one hand, and hoist myself up. I am now standing on the ledge, leaning against the building for support. My gloves have suction cups on them, and I attach myself to the wall so I can kick the window. My boots are reinforced, and that one kick sends the glass shattering down to the floor.

I jump down and land on my feet, ignoring the jolt of pain that ripples through me when I land.

I take in my surroundings quickly. Pitch Black, Hans Westerguard and Xibalba M stand around a table holding gems and other precious artifacts, while a -ok I'll admit it- particularly handsome young man with white hair stands by the busted open door. The man is wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Another spy?

I smirk, throwing on my tough spy-girl appearance. "Hey boys."

The white haired man's mouth drops open, and I can't seem to stop smirking. I quickly take a tranquilizer from my back pocket and shoot them all with the tiny darts. They drop to the floor, and I smirk at the white haired man.

"Oh, were you going to get these guys?" I ask, still using the tough girl look. I chuckle. "Sorry, looks like I beat you to it."

The man's mouth finally closes, and he produces three pairs of handcuffs from his back pocket. He snaps them around the wrists of the guys, and tucks the key away.

"My work here is done." I say, and put away my tranquilizer. "The name's Winters, Elsa Winters." Hey, I am a spy. Why not go for the James Bond approach.

"Frost. Jack Frost." Jack still seems amazed at me, and I smirk once more.

"See ya around then, Frost." I say, and pull out my grappling gun. I basically do what I did with the window, and out I go, giving him a little wave as I leave.

I land safely on the ground after leaving the ledge, and walk around the bend to my silver Altima.I get in and start it up, while shutting my pouch into the glove compartment.

I change quickly, putting on a black tank top, and blue jeans. I run a few braids through my hair, and put on some makeup. Now I look like a normal teen.

I tap the communicator in my ear that looks like that thing people use in the car so they don't get in trouble for talking on the on the phone. "Dad? Do you read me? I apprehended the subjects and am on my way back to headquarters."

"Very good. Did you contact the police?"

"Didn't have to. Some spy who probably works for another company took care of them. I took them down, he cleaned it up".

"Another spy?! Another spy saw you?! Elsa, how do we know he won't go blabbing to his boss about you? We aren't known well at all. We don't do this for profits, we just take care of the bad guys. You need to hunt him down and bring him to me." Is Dad hiding something from me? It sure sounds like it.

"It isn't that big of a deal, dad. He won't connect me to us."

"You wear our logo, don't you?" Dad has a point. Our logo is a sparrow flying. I wear a little patch of it on my jumpsuit.

"Fine. I'll find him. But I'm not killing him."

"We don't kill. That's why I equip my agents with tranquilizers. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. Expect him in at least a week."

"Good."

Dad hangs up, and I sigh. I need to get to my real job, which is the family clothing company. Big deal.

I put the car in drive, but I'm not totally into it. I'm more focused on how the heck I'm supposed to track down another spy. Our job is to stay hidden.

Jack

After dragging the three unconscious-and might I add, disgusting- criminals into my car and then dragging them to the station, I am free to do whatever. My job as a spy gets me good cash, so I don't need to work anymore than what I do now.

I call my boss North in order to update him on the mission. He answers immediately. "Agent Frost?"

"Hey North. I've got an update on those smugglers. They are currently in jail for smuggling and theft of precious artifacts."

"So you got them then."

"Well... not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"I was just about to deliver some awesome punchline when this girl dropped in from the ceiling and took care of the guys."

"WHAT!? Who?"

"Uh, an Elsa Winters?"

"One of Agdar's then." He mutters. I'm almost not able to hear him, but I catch it.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing! I need you to bring her to me."

"What, why?"

"Because, she might know something we don't. She caught you in action. She's from a different organization as well."

"Your point being...?"

"Just get her!"

"Yes sir." I say, and hang up.

"Looks like I've got a new mission." I say to myself as I drive down the street.

Elsa

"Looks like I've got a new mission." I say as I get out of the car and walk into my family's company. Well, other company.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hey hey hey hey! I enjoyed doing that first chapter, so I'm gonna keep going! Basically every chapter I'm going to try and do a POV change between Elsa and Jack, usually one after the other to explain what one is doing at the same time the other is. So yup. When one of my siblings read the first chapter over my shoulder, they were like "You seriously did a James Bond thing?" And I'm just like "Yeah, what of it?" So I'm glad I stuck with it. Thank you for taking the time to read this and let's get on with the chapter.

Chapter 2

Jack

Halfway to my home, I decide to actually go to Headquarters and look Elsa Winters up there. They have way more high tech stuff than I do, and I'll have enough time to search her up before having to return home to meet my sister Emily at the bus.

I make a quick turn, take a right, drive a bit then find myself at an old warehouse no one uses anymore. I get out of my car and step inside.

On the far wall, there is a small bit of uneven wall. It's barely noticeable to someone else, but to me it's an entrance.

I cross the room and press the wall. The part slides open and a palm scanner is now visible. I place my hand on the scanner and wait.

"Welcome, Agent Jackson Frost". The speakers hidden in the floor blare out.

A chute opens in front of me, and I step inside, sliding down, down down. It's like the world's biggest park slide, although we won't be getting a Guinness World Record anytime soon for it.

When I land, I make my way towards the computer room and tap our tech guy on the shoulder. Hiccup Haddock is in charge of cataloging everything we do, keeping track of all our new missions, and also finding people who need to be found. That last one comes in handy.

"Jack, my man!" He stands up and we grasp hands and hug.

"Hey Hiccup! Look, I need to find someone. Her name is Elsa Winters."

"Elsa Winters? Sure, I bet I can find something." His hands fly over the keyboard of the giant computer where all our stuff is held. It's a super computer, and Hiccup is obsessed with it. He even named it Osiris after the Egyptian God.

After a minute, he speaks again. "I couldn't find any Elsa Winters man, but I did find an Anna Winters."

"Anna Winters? She must be a relative. Can you get me her number?"

Hiccup nods, and gives me the number. I put it into my phone and thank him. Then, I walk down the hall to an empty press room where we sometimes discuss missions and call the number.

"Hello?" The cheery voice of a... 23 year old maybe, rings over the line.

"Hi, I'm Jackson Overland, and I was hoping you could help me..."

Elsa

At my company I went past the elevators and into one of the back rooms that no one really ever goes in unless they have real business here like me, and shut the door.

There are a few chairs, a flat screen tv and a small coffee table, but really nothing else is in here. That is, unless you count the secret entrance to Headquarters. I press a button on the tv remote, and the screen lights up red.

"Warning, you are trespassing on Winters property. Please state name, age and occupation." A robotic voice rings out. Good thing dad made sure this room was soundproof.

"Elsa Winters, 25, international super spy." It was something I always say to the computer. If it didn't recognize your name, age or if you didn't say that you were a spy, it wouldn't let you in. That way if other spies found out about this place, they would still need the name and age.

The screen turns green. "Welcome, Elsa Winters."

The wall opens, revealing a long tunnel. I walk through it until I reach the other side, where I then take the elevator down. Ahh, Headquarters.

Each of us have our own office for us to work at. There, we keep our supplies, information, data, gadgets and mission records as well as some other things. It's all arranged alphabetically by last name, so I am all the way in the back.

I wave to a few friends I'd met after years on the team, and make my way to the back. The only offices there are mine and my father's. My mother and sister Anna do not know anything about our secret occupation here underneath our company, and we prefer it that way.

Here's a layout of my office: when you walk in, the first thing you see is the desk with the high tech computer on it, and piles of paper. Then, if you move your gaze to the wall behind it, you see a peg board with all my gadgets on it. I have a lot. On the left wall is a locker where I keep my suit, pouch and occasionally purse inside so no one gets to it. It has a thumbprint scanner th at only knows my own print. On the right, is my map of Burgess, and maps of the few places I've been to over the years- Norway, France and Italy are a few.

I put my suit and pouch in the locker after emptying the pouch, and hang up my grappling gun and tranquilizer. They were the only gadgets I'd decided to take on the mission when I left.

I then sit down at my desk and fire up the computer. It takes a minute, but I finally am able to put in my password and get onto my screen saver, a picture of Anna and I.

I press a button on my keyboard. "Computer, search up all residents of Burgess under the surname of Frost."

"Searching... one match found. Emily Frost. Knows Jackson Overland, lives in South Burgess."

Jackson Overland... Bingo.

Jack

"I was hoping you could help me find an Elsa Winters? I'm an old friend of hers from High School and I wanted to get back in touch with her."

"Jackson Overland? Elsa never told me about you before."

"Umm..."

"Anna? Who are you talking to?" Another woman's voice comes over the line. It sounds like Elsa!

Elsa

When I get home, Anna is talking on the phone with someone. I tap her one the shoulder. "Anna? Who are you talking to?"

On the other end of the line I hear someone say, "Umm..." It sounds like Jack!


	3. Chapter 3

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Cliffhanger, eh? I know, I'm horrible. Ok ok ok I'm gonna start writing. You will not be dissatisfied.

Chapter 3

Jack

I can hear them arguing over the line. "Some guy named Jackson Overland." Anna says.

"Give me the phone." She sounds rather forced, but why? Why would she want to talk to me if she doesn't know who I am?

"What? No!" Anna says.

"Anna, this is an important call that I need to answer. Mr. Overland must have gotten the number wrong. Now give me the phone!"

"Ugh! Fine!" There's the sound of the phone being handed off. I can hear footsteps leading away.

"So, Frost, couldn't get enough of me at the scene?" She's playing tough, I understand that now.

"Drop the act, princess. And actually, I needed to speak with you about something."

"Really? Me too. How about we meet at Burgess Park in an hour? I'll be waiting by the pond."

"A park in the middle of winter? You're on. See ya in an hour, princess."

"See ya Frost."

Elsa

"Give me the phone." I say in a fierce tone, once I hear that the caller is none other than Jackson "Overland" Frost. He's being particularly quiet, but I know he's there.

"What? No!"

"Anna this is an important call that I need to answer. Mr. Overland must have gotten the number wrong. Now give me the phone!"

Anna groans, acting like a 6 year old even though she's 23. "Ugh! Fine!"

She hands me the phone and stalks off. "So, Frost, couldn't get enough of me at the scene?" I ask, becoming the tough girl.

"Drop the act princess. And actually, I need to speak with you about something." Princess? That's new.

"Really? Me too. How about we meet at Burgess Park in an hour? I'll be waiting by the pond." At first I am genuinely surprised. Why would he need to speak with me?

"A park in the middle of winter? You're on. See ya in an hour, princess."

"See ya Frost."

Jack

To pass the hour, I go back to Headquarters and head to the gadget room. The gadget room is where we get all our gadgets and technology for missions.

I grab a pouch similar to Elsa's and grab a tranquilizer, a grappling gun, smoke bombs and a Megamind wrist watch- that's what we decided to call it once it was revealed that it was just like the watch used in Megamind.

I change into a new black shirt and black jeans, and put on the headset. I also grab some more handcuffs and rope.

I am ready for this mission.

Elsa

It's obvious that I'm going to need some gear for this mission. So, I head back to my office in Headquarters and check out my array of gadgets.

Eventually, I decide to use the tranquilizer, laser ring- it's a ring that is actually a laser, but it only stuns, bullet-proof wrist bands, a camera disguised as a necklace and some string that is actually as strong as titanium.

I out the tranquilizer and string in my pouch, along with my grappling gun for good measure, then put on my jumpsuit. I belt the pouch at my waist and slip a blue jacket over the suit so I don't look like I'm going to be robbing a bank.

I am all set for this mission.

Jack

When I arrive, Elsa is already waiting for me, and is sitting at one of the park benches. I walk over to her and sit next to her on bench.

She turns to me. "Frost."

"Winters."

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asks.

"No, no you first." I say.

She smirks, and takes her blue winter coat off. Underneath her jacket is her jumpsuit, and my mouth drops open. Of course this had to be a trap. I am such an idiot. She takes her tranquilizer out of her pouch. She stands up and points it at me. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Easy way being...?" I ask, trying to stall.

"You give me your gadgets which I _know_ you brought, and come with me."

"And the hard way?" By now I'm standing, and am trying to think of a game plan.

"I shoot you with this tranquilizer and tie you up."

"Hmm, interesting options. But I think I'm going to go with a different way."

"And what way is that, old man winter?" I try not to be offended by the nickname.

"My way."

I bring my leg up, and kick the tranquilizer out of her grasp. It lands on the frozen pond, and lays there.

"Smooth move, Frost. But you forgot one thing."

"And that is?"

"You have to deal with me now." She lunges towards me, and aims for a kick at my arm. I block, and shove her onto the ice. She skids to a stop and gets into stance.

I come at her and land a few quick punches, but she gets a good one to my face, then knees me in the stomach. I double over in pain, and she runs over to the tranquilizer. I recover, then grab my own and aim it at her. She aims hers at me.

There's a crack, and I look at Elsa's feet. She's standing on thin ice. Oh no...

"MOVE!" I shout, and push her onto the ice that isn't cracking. She stops at the edge of the pond, and looks at me with confusion.

I start to move towards her, but the ice cracks underneath my feet and that is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

Elsa

"MOVE!" Jack shouts, and he runs towards me. The next thing I know, I'm at the edge of the pond. What just happened?

I look at Jack, who starts to move towards me, but it stopped by more cracking ice. I don't even have time to blink before the ice totally gives away and Jack plunges down into the icy water below.


	4. Chapter 4

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Another cliffhanger! Muahahahaha... ANYWAY time to get to the next chapter :p enjoy!

Chapter 4

Elsa (duh, cuz Jack's unconscious)

My eyes widen as I watch him go under.

My body goes into auto pilot. I barely register what I'm doing as I take the grappling gun and stick it on a thicker part of the ice. I wrap the actual gun part and the cord around me, and plunge into the hole.

It's dark and cold down here, though I don't pay attention to it. I see a darkened figure slowly sinking to the bottom, and I find myself running out of air.

I come back up, breathe, then go back under. I grab hold of the figure and pulls as hard as I can. I press the button on the gun, and the cord starts to go in, pulling us up.

I am running out of air.

My lungs burn as the light gets brighter and brighter, which is a reassuring thought, but my lungs burn so much more. My head finally meets air and I gasp, taking in the cool, sweet sensation.

I lug Jack out of the water and onto the ice. I push him towards the edge, then get him onto the grass.

I check his pulse for a whole minute; I can't find anything. I don't see him breathing, and my eyes widen. I know what just have to do.

I start to perform CPR- all agents had to be certified- and hope against hope that he is alright. But it's hard. My hands are unsteady, and are hard to control. I manage to keep going. Wait a minute. Why do I care?

Let me answer that question:

1\. You like him.

2\. He saved you.

3\. Did I mention that you like him?

Shut up, I tell myself as I continue.

Finally, water spews out of his mouth, and he opens his eyes, coughing and weak. Very, very weak. "Elsa?"

I nearly punch the air and cheer, but i feel too ditzy and disoriented. Tears form in my eyes. He almost died. "J-Jack. We need to get you to a hospital. D- Do you know how cold that water is?"

I suspect he has at least some form of severe hypothermia. I was in that water for maybe 5 minutes total, Jack even more. In water, heat from our bodies is lost even more quickly than normal (think about what happened on the titanic), so it wouldn't be hard for us to have something like that.

My pulse is there, but it isn't as strong, another sign of hypothermia. My breathing is faster and I feel a bit dizzy. I don't think mine is severe, however. Only Jack.

"You were d- d- dunked too." He's right. I'm freezing, and the sensation hasn't gone away yet. My lungs still hurt too.

"We'll go together then." I call over a passer by. "Can I b-borrow your phone?" I left mine in the car.

She nods, having seen everything, and hands it to me.

I dial. "911, what is your emergency?"

"Y-yeah, hi this is E-Elsa Winters. My friend fell into a frozen pond, and s-swallowed a lot of water. I d-d-dived in and s-saved him, as well as performed CPR. Don't worry, I'm c-certified. Can you send an a-ambulance over? We're at Burgess Park, near the pond." My teeth are chattering, and I'm certain my lips are blue as well.

It's getting harder for me to think straight. Dang it.

"Of course. We'll be right over." I look down at Jack, who is now asleep- at least, I hope he's sleeping.

The ambulance comes soon enough, and eventually Jack and I are loaded into the back of the ambulance.

As they check our vitals, I find myself staring at Jack. Please let him be alright...

My eyelids start to grow heavier and heavier. Must be fatigue, another sign of hypothermia. Great.

The last thing I see is Jack's face before my eyes shut, and I go to sleep.

(Maybe an hour later. Do you know how smart I feel right now? I had to look all that stuff up, but I still feel smart.)

I wake up in a bright, sterile and white room. I'm covered in warm blankets, and I'm not shivering so much anymore.

All the details of the last few hours come rushing back to me. The fight, Jack pushing me, him falling, me saving him, me diagnosing both of us with hypothermia even as my brained started to slowly down and calling for help.

A doctor comes in a moment later. "Ah, Miss Winters. So glad to see you're awake."

"What was the final diagnosis?" I ask, burying myself under the blankets.

"Mild hypothermia. Would have been worse if you had stay in the water too long."

"What about my friend?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson Overland? Yes, severe hypothermia, but we managed to get him to his normal body temperature."

I can finally relax. "Thank you. When do you think I can visit him?"

"We'll be keeping you overnight, so I'd say tomorrow when you are both released. You need to stay in bed and keep warm. Just to be safe."

"Alright. Thank you again."

"You are very welcome." A nurse comes in and places a cup of something warm on the bedside table.

"It's warm milk." She explains. "Should help warm you right up."

I thank her, and take a sip. I do feel better.

But it would be even better if I could apologize to Jack.

Because right now, I'm certain he hates me.

Jack

I wake up to the sound of a heart monitor. Where am I? What happened? I look around and see th at I'm in a bright sterile hospital room, with a small tv flickering in the top left corner. I'm covered in thick blankets, and my head is slightly throbbing.

Then I remember. Elsa and I were fighting, and I pushed her off the cracking ice. I fell in. She must have saved me.

A female doctor walks in. She has extremely long golden hair. (Bet you can guess who it is) "Mr. Overland. You're awake."

"How long was I out?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Over an hour."

"What happened while I was out?" I seem to remember Elsa hovering over me, tears in her eyes. She looked worried sick.

"Your friend performed CPR and called 911. When we found you, you were unconscious and your friend was on the brink of it. Soon after we found you were suffering from severe hypothermia, while Elsa's was mild. But you pulled through."

"Wow. When will I be out?"

"You don't stop asking questions do you?" She laughs. "Don't worry, I was the same way when I was younger. We're keeping you overnight, but you should be fine, come tomorrow. You should get some rest."

"Thank you, doctor...?"

"Fitzherbert." (I like gave the whole thing away. Oh well.)

"Right. Thanks."

"You are very welcome. Now get some sleep!"

"Aye General!" I give her a mock salute, and lay down in my bed. But all I can think of is Elsa. Man, she must hate me now.


	5. Chapter 5

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 5

Elsa

When I'm finally released, I quickly put on my now dry jumpsuit and jacket, grab my bag and head put to the lobby. Jack isn't here yet, so to pass the time I read a magazine. My phone is still in my car at the park, so I can't call anyone. My set got waterlogged too.

"Elsa!" I look up from the "stimulating" magazine about I-don't-care, and smile at Jack.

"Jack!" I stand up, and Jack rushes over to hug me. Well... considering I tried to kidnap him less than 24 hours ago, this isn't awkward or confusing at all...

"I'm glad you're ok." Jack says, and I think I'm blushing.

"Me too. You aren't mad?" I _did_ try to kidnap him.

"No! Well, yes but we'll talk about that later. You don't hate me?"

"For what, exactly?"

"For me attacking you and stuff, and making you risk yourself."

"You saved me dude. I think I can use that to overlook the fight."

"Agreed. Why don't we go to my house and- aw CRAP!"

"What?"

"Before I left to meet up with you, I told a neighbor to watch my sister Emily. She's going to be worried sick! We gotta go!"

"Alright, it's a short enough walk back to the park. I'll tell you everything on the way. Promise."

Jack nods, and we leave the hospital side by side.

"Ermm so..." Jack stutters out. I smirk.

"Just let me talk, mmk?"

"Ok."

"Right." I take a deep breath and let it out. "I'm not going to tell you anything about my work. Nothing. I'm a spy, and technically I'm breaking half the rules just by telling you this, but here goes." I take another breath. "Ok, so when my da- I mean, boss called in for a status report, I told him I got the guys. He asked me if I had called someone to take care of it. I said that you did."

"Yeah, and it wasn't fun, I might add."

"Just let me talk, please? Anyway, my boss told me to kidnap you and bring you to him. So I tried. And failed."

"You know what's creepy?"

"What?" We're almost at the park now, and I can sort of see my car.

"I got the same instructions from my boss."

"Ok, that's weird. Did anything seem, off to you about it?"

"What, like he wasn't telling me something?"

"Exactly. Same with my boss. What is going on?" I ask. It just doesn't make much sense. I mean, sure he could blab about me, which he did, but why does _his_ boss care?

We're at the park. I pull my keys out of my jacket pocket and unlock the door. I fish out my phone and check my messages.

 _Dad: Where are you?_

 _Dad: I need you at Headquarters._

 _Dad: Elsa Antoinette Winters, you are in so much trouble when you get back._

"Crap!" I exclaim, and Jack looks at me, confused. "My boss wants me back at work. I'm sorry, I gotta go." I stat to get in the car, but stop and walk back up to him.

"Umm, thank you. You know for, for saving me. What you did was really brave." I stand up on my toes and lightly kiss his cheek.

Jack blushes, and a hand flies to where my lips once we're. "It, it was nothing. Just doing my job."

I chuckle, and get into my car. "Bye Jack."

"Bye Elsa."

Jack

Ok, I'll admit, I'm a little starstruck now. Why did she kiss me? Does she like me? Woah, slowly down Frost. Don't get too far ahead of yourself.

I run to my car and get in. I drive as fast as the law will let me, and end up at my house soon after. I get out of the car and walk over to the neighbor's house. I knock.

The neighbor, Mrs. Mulan Li, opens the door. "Jack!"

"Hi, I'm really sorry about Emily. I kinda fell into a lake, and my phone was in the car so I couldn't call you."

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. A friend saved me."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, but we were both admitted to the hospital, so I couldn't do anything. Plus I was unconscious for a long time."

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright. Emily's playing with Little Brother and Mushu." Little Brother and Mushu are her dogs.

"Again, thank you so much, and I really am sorry."

"It was no trouble. Emily's delightful."

She lets me inside, and I see Emily playing on the floor with the dogs.

"Em!" I say, and she looks up. Her face lights up and she runs and hugs me.

"Jackie!"

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting Em, but I'm here now. You ready to go home?"

Emily nods, says goodbye to the dogs and takes my hand. I give Mulan some money for the inconvenience, which she refuses. I insist, and eventually she gives in.

Emily and I walk across the street and into the house, where she immediately goes and starts coloring. I plop down on the couch, still exhausted. It's been a pretty crazy week.

Elsa

When I get down to Headquarters, dad is furious.

"Where have you been, young lady!?" He asks, and I lower my head.

"Some stupid bystander was walking on the thin ice and he fell in. I acted on impulse and dived right in after him. We both got hypothermia, and I left my phone in my car. My set was ruined too."

"And what were you doing at the park?"

"Looking for the agent." I say. Half true. But mostly lies.

Dad grunts. "I needed you here because you have to train. You need to be ready when you get that agent."

"Yes dad." I move into my office, hang up my coat, and put on an outfit I don't usually wear on missions, but it's still nice to move around in, and I do wear it sometimes; a black tank top crop top, and a black skater skirt.

I put my hair into a French braid, and slip on my black ankle wedge boots. You'd think they'd be hard to fight in, but you'd be surprised. I use them all the time. Good for kicking bad guys.

I move out of the office and into the training room, which is towards the front of Headquarters.

When I get there, an agent is already training, so I wait until they are done. Eugene Fitzherbert comes out, and I give him a nod before heading into the room.

It's basically a simulation. They play a scenario, and you need to complete the mission before time runs out. They use fake bullets and stuff, and the computer keeps track of how many time you've been hit. If you get hit too many times, your dead and the mission is over. You fail the mission if time runs out.

"Preparing mission simulation. Prepare to enter training mode in 5...4...3...2...

The blank room changes around me. I'm at an abandoned dig site, somewhere farther than Burgess. I can't pinpoint exactly where I really am.

"Mission: Collect stolen item and defeat your criminal. You have 10 minutes to complete this assignment."

I nod, and move towards the building. The scene moves with me, and I enter the building. I see a pile of gems on a table. It can't be that easy.

I step on a built in trap, and fake suction cup arrows fly out of the walls. I duck, dive and dodge the arrows, just barely missing them.

I move forwards a little bit more, then the two criminals come out. Both are dummies, robots. But easily defeated.

I move towards the first one, and send a kick to its side. It lunges at me, and I use the technique Jack did, blocking and pushing away. It slams into the wall, and I quickly pull out its chip. It powers down, leaving me with the other guy.

The next one is kinda creepy. The guy has a tranquilizer, and I try to mirror what Jack did. I kick it out of his grasp, and it goes flying. I land a few quick punches to his side. The robot tries to kick at me, but I block and push away. I punch his face, and knee him in the stomach.

I grab the gems, and run back to the other side of the room. I press the red finish button, and the simulation powers down.

I check the clock. I almost didn't make it. My time was 7:26. Seemed to last quicker than that, but whatever. I still completed the mission.

I power up another simulation. I've got to be ready for whatever anybody has to throw at me.

After maybe an hour of training, I collapse onto a couch in the break room. These past few days have been exhausting.


	6. Chapter 6

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 6

Hey hey hey, people! So this chapter is going to be a little more jelsa instead of missions, just because we need the jelsa to start somewhere. There's a tiny bit of detective stuff, but not much. Jelsa is going to get bigger bit by bit every chapter or something. I do not write... you know. So don't ask.

Jack

My phone buzzes, and I jerk awake, nearly falling off the couch in surprise. I must have fallen asleep. I think I was dreaming about Elsa... I wonder why?

'Cause you like her.

Shut up.

I grab my phone, and see it's an unknown number. I decide to answer anyway. "Hello?" I ask, a bit drowsy.

There's a snort over the line. "Rise and shine, we got work to do." It's Elsa.

"Work?" I ask, confused.

"Well, aren't we going to try and figure out why our bosses are keeping something from us?" She asks.

"OH! Right, sorry." I rub my neck, embarrassed. At this point, I'm pretty glad she can't see me.

"Right then, same place we met up last time?"

"It's not a trap?"

"I swear on my life. No traps."

"Ok then. See ya in an hour."

"See ya then."

Elsa

After resting a bit, I decide to call Jack so we can talk about the situation. It would be going against dad, but I've always been the curious type, and I want answers. I look the number up on Anna's phone, then add it to my contacts and call him.

"Hello?" Jack sounds tired, as if he just woke up from a nap. I snort.

"Rise and shine, we got work to do."

"Work?"

"Well, aren't we going to try and figure out why our bosses are keeping something from us?" He really _did_ just wake up then.

"OH! Right, sorry." I can practically smell his embarrassment. I can definitely hear it, if that's what you're looking for.

"Right then, same place, same time?" I ask, referring to the pond in an hour.

"It's not a trap?" Of course he would ask that. I sigh.

"I swear on my life. No traps." It's true. The only gadget I'm bringing is the bullet proof cuffs. And they don't even do anything. But it might be a good idea to bring the laser ring. Just for protection.

"Ok then. See ya in an hour."

"See ya."

Jack

This time, I'm the first one here, and I decide to sit on a bench a little farther away from the pond than last time. Can't be too careful. The only gadget I brought was the Megamind wrist watch, but that's it. I need to trust her.

Elsa spots me a few minutes later, and sits down on the bench next to me. Like me, she isn't dressed in normal spy clothes, but her blue winter jacket and jeans. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail, and she's wearing Ugg boots.

She's beautiful...

SNAP OUT OF IT!

Elsa

When I get to the park, I see Jack already waiting for me at a bench a bit far away from the pond. Smart man.

I sit down next to him, and take inventory. He's wearing a blue sweatshirt and brown pants, and converse sneakers. No spy stuff in sight.

He actually looks pretty cute.

Shut it, Elsa!

Jack

"Hey." I say, and grin at her a little. She smiles back.

"What's up, Frost?"

"Nothing much princess, nothing much." She snorts, and rolls her eyes. "Anyway, let's get down to business. Why would our bosses want us?"

"My boss says that because we're a non-profit organization, other spies will want to take us out because we're just taking up space." Elsa says. "What about you?"

"It was weird, when I talked about you, my boss was like "one of Agdar's then." It was just weird. And then he said that because you were from a different organization, you could spill the beans or something. Why would he be worried about that?"

"It sounds like he knows my boss. My boss is Agdar."

"Oh wow. Ok, that's weird."

"Tell me about it. But Agdar probably didn't even know you worked for..."

"Nicholas North."

"Right, North, so how did North know I did?"

"That's the mystery." I say, quoting a line form Scooby Doo, a show my sister watches almost every waking moment of the day.

Elsa giggles a bit, then her phone buzzes. Great. She reads her text, then stands up. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Little sister problems."

"It's ok, I get it. See you around?"

"Sure. Text me." And with that, she walks away.

Elsa

A: I NEED YOU!

E: Calm down. What is it?

A: You'll see when you get home. Come.

E: Fine.

I stand up from the bench, disappointed that I have to leave Jack. "I'm so sorry, I have to go. Little sister problems."

"It's ok, I get it. See you around?"

"Sure. Text me." Then I turn around and walk to my car.

A bit later...

The oh so "giant" problem my dear sister had, was needing a chaperone to a dance club. I'm serious. Mom and dad have this rule where when Anna goes anywhere, I need to tag along because we all know how easily carried away she gets. Especially in a place like a dance club.

So that's where I am now, try to find my sister. David Guetta's Hey Mama is blaring out on the speakers, and I'm pushing people away trying to get to Anna.

 _Beating the drum like dum-did-de-day, I know you want it in the worst way._

 _I wanna hear you calling my name like hey mama mama, hey mama ma_ _._

I push past some girls dancing like elephants, but I can't seem to find Anna anywhere.

Where is she?! I am going to kill her when I find her! Well, I'm not, but I'm going to scold her a lot, even though she's 22.

I'm distracted for a moment by a bit of strawberry blonde, but it isn't Anna, and I slam into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say, and look up. Jack?!

"Elsa? What are you doing here?"

Jack

What is Elsa doing here?! I came here with a fellow agent, Aster "Bunny" Bunnymund, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I'm kinda just chilling, but she looks high strung.

"My sister. She needed a chaperone to come here."

"Oh. I see."

"Again, sorry for bumping into you."

"It's ok."

 _Best believe that, when you need that, I'll provide that, you will always have it_

"Do you want to dance?" I ask.

Elsa

"Do you want to dance?"

Ummm...

I sigh. "I don't know how to dance."

Jack's eye widen. "You can shoot a tranquilizer, save a drowning man and jump from drastic heights, but you don't know how to dance? We gotta fix that."

 _I'll be on deck, keeping in check. When you need that, Ima let you have it._

Jack slides his hands up to my wrists, and he lightly holds them. "Just follow my lead. Try to imagine your being held captive." He stands behind me, still holding my wrists.

I nod.

Jack gently brings my arms up, switching from side to side with the beat. I try to imagine that he's keeping me captive, holding me as I try to pull away. At the hey mama part, he twirls me gently, making sure I don't get too dizzy.

 _Banging the drum like dum-did-de-day, I like the dirty rhythm you play._

 _I wanna hear you calling my name like hey mama mama, hey mama ma._

As the beat picks up, Jack spins me from side to side, stopping at day, way and name. Did he come up with this by himself?

 _Beating the drum like dum-did-de-day, I know you want it in the worst way._

 _I wanna hear you calling my name like hey mama mama, hey mama ma_

The music move to rapping. "Fight me, but don't fight me." Jack says, and I get what he means.

I take a swing at him with my leg, but he ducks, and throws a punch. I sidestep, and pretend to punch his back multiple times. He moves his leg over my head, and grabs me by the arm. I pull, indicating for him to flip over me. He does, and I try to kick him again. He blocks with his leg, and I flip backwards to try and regain balance. I'm glad I wore shorts under my skater skirt...

I spin, pretend to land a few punches, then duck as he tries to come at me with his own punches.

The rapping stops, and we freeze. We seriously just fought in order to dance. How awesome.

 _So baby when you need that,_

 _Give me the word, I'm no good, I'll be bad for my baby._

When the beat picks up slowly, Jack and I throw slow punches at each other, keeping in time with the beat.

 _So I, make sure that he's getting his share_

 _So I, make sure that his baby take care_

 _So I, make sure I'm on my toes, on my knees, keep him pleased, rub him down, be a lady and a freak oh!_

When that finishes, Jack takes my wrists again and we do the same thing before.

 _Banging the drum like dum-did-de-day, I like the dirty rhythm you play._

 _I wanna hear you calling my name like hey mama mama, hey mama ma._

Jack spins me again, once the beat picks up.

 _Beating the drum like dum-did-de-day, I know you want it in the worst way._

 _I wanna hear you calling my name like hey mama mama, hey mama ma._

For the last notes, Jack pulls me towards him, and I pull him towards me, hanging a little tug of war with our arms, keeping in time with the beat.

The music stops and we freeze.

There is cheering all around us, and I look around. The crowd had cleared a way for us to dance, and they were all watching. I find myself blushing, and I look down at the floor.

"That was awesome!" Jack says, and I grin at him.

"I guess it was. I liked fighting for dancing. Puts a good spin on things."

"Agreed."

"Jack!" A large guy with blue grey hair in a buzz cut runs up to him. "What the heck was that?!" He shouts in his face.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"You just..." He trails off as he looks at me. His eyes trail to the emblem on my shoulder. Uh-oh...

"Right then." I say, bringing my ankle up and opening the secret compartment in my ankle boot. "It's been fun boys, but I really should go. Toodles."

I pull out the small ball and throw it on the ground. Smoke fills the room instantly, and I use it as a cover to run for the girls bathroom and lock myself in a stall.

That. Was close.


	7. Chapter 7

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hey all! I was going to throw in the towel for the night after I finished the latest Land of Stories book (You better be reading this A. I don't want to have to wait until the first day of school to rant to you about the book. PM me if you can!) But then I got this amazing review from katiea445809 and it pushed me to write the next chapter! So thanks so much for that comment! :))) Ok, onto chapter... 7 (?)

Chapter 7 (If its wrong I'll fix it later)

Jack

Bunny is still up in my face, shouting words I'm not even bothering to pay attention to. I'm more nervous about Elsa. People saw what she did, she probably blew her cover. I should never have danced with her.

But I couldn't help it.

I push him away, saying that she's no one, and that he needs to mind his own business. Bunny walks away in a huff, and I'm left alone.

However, soon after he leaves, a girl with ink black hair in a stylish Bob and crystal blue eyes walks up to me. She's wearing a black tank top, and black leggings that go down to her knees.

Elsa.

"Meet me at the pond in an hour." She says, and walks off.

Elsa

In the girls bathroom, I take drastic measures. I brought a change of clothes, which I put in my messenger bag before I left my house. I had left the bag on the floor while we were dancing, and I'm glad I was able to grab it before I ran off.

I put on a black tank top that shows off my cleavage a bit more than I would want it to, and some black leggings that stop at my knees. I pull my hair up into a loose bun, then pull on a black wig.

Elsa Winters is no more... at least for now.

I walk out of the bathroom and pass Jack. There is a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. He knows it's me.

"Meet at the pond in an hour." I say, and walk off to find Anna.

When I find her, she's tipsy. Really tipsy. I groan, and yank off the wig for a sec so she knows it's me. I put it back on, coming to the conclusion that she probably won't remember any of this and try and help her up. It doesn't work out.

I pull my phone out with my free hand and text with my left thumb.

E: Make that an hour and a half. My sister's tipsy.

J: Gotcha

I finally manage to drag Anna out the door and get her to her apartment, where I hang out with her all the time. She falls asleep on the floor, and I throw a blanket on her and toss a random stuffed animal next to her.

After changing my outfit to a blue t shirt and jeans, I pull on my winter coat and drive to the park. I park my car and make my way to the bench we sat at last time. And I wait.

Jack

After making sure Emily is still safe and sound at her friends house, I change into my hoodie and brown jeans and drive to the park, where Elsa is waiting.

I sit down next to her, and she smiles when she sees me.

"How's your sister?" I ask.

"Messed up. I'll have to call her boyfriend Kristoff and tell him to leave her alone tomorrow. Who knows what will happen if she reluctantly wakes up after a night like that?"

She shakes her head, probably wondering how many drinks Anna had to consume in order to get that tipsy.

"Well, let's try not to think about our sisters. Why don't we think about something else?"

"Like what?" She asks.

"This." Something in me forces me towards her and makes me plant my lips on hers.

She doesn't push away, only pulls me closer. I can feel her hands tangling in my hair, and I grasp her tighter.

It's perfect.

Elsa

When Jack kisses me, at first I'm surprised. Why would he do that? Then I try to ignore it all and focus on the guy I'm kissing.

My hands fly to his hair, and he grips me tighter. He tastes kinda like mint, and I like it. It's a soft kiss, nothing fierce or hard. Just sweet and full of love. Makes my heart melt.

I love it.

 **?**

After sliding down the shoot, I run to North's office. He opens the door, letting me in.

"What can I do for you?" He asks.

I take a deep breath. "I think Agent Frost might be having a relationship with the girl who is currently his mission."

North turns as red as a tomato. "Find them. Bring them to me."

"Yes sir." I say, and leave the office.

Looks like I have a new mission too.

Elsa

Jack and I spend the next hour at the park, talking and kissing. And kissing. Oh, and did I mention kissing?

It's absolutely amazing. Perfect.

I'm getting off track, aren't I?

Jack stands up from the bench, pulling me with him. "It's late, and you need to get home. Don't argue." He says. He really does know me.

I reluctantly nod and we move to our cars. Jack pulls me in for one last kiss, but we're interrupted by a clicking noise.

"Don't. Move." A somewhat, but not really familiar voice says in the dark. He's hiding in the shadows, so I can't see him, but I do know one thing;

Whoever he is is holding a real, live, actual gun.

Sorry, but I'm stopping there! Muahahahaha! I need sleep anyway. I've been getting migraines cuz I've been staying up for you guys. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know in the reviews who you think the guy is!


	8. Chapter 8

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Ok so I left on a pretty tense part, didn't I? And I hope you guys like my fights, because there will be a lot of beating the crap out of people in this chapter. It's gonna be intense. SO... Lets just get to the chapter.

Chapter 8

Jack

"Don't. Move." A familiar voice rings out. He has an Australian accent, and my heart stops for a moment when I realize who it is.

Bunny. (1)

He finally steps out of the shadows, and I feel Elsa tense next to me. I glance at the object in his hand, and I freeze up a bit.

Bunny has a gun. A real one. (2)

"What do you want, Aster?" I ask, using his real name.

"You aren't the only one with a mission Frost. Imagine what will happen when I turn you in. Clearly, you will be fired. Probably worse, if you ask me." North must have set him up to this. Bunny must have told North about the dancing.

"How could you betray me to North!?" I shout.

"She is the enemy, Jack! Because of her, we could be put out of business! I need this job!" He shouts back. It takes a minute for him to calm down. "Now, you two will come with me, or I will be forced to take drastic actions."

Elsa

He can't kill us. North wants me alive, I can tell. Is the gun empty?

I squint, and notice that the barrel isn't what you would see on a normal gun. Its skinnier, and doesn't look like it could propel a bullet. Of course! It's a tranquilizer!

Being as discrete as I can, I whisper into Jack's ear. "Not a real gun. Tranquilizer. Dance?" I'm trying to be as cryptic as I can, in case I'm overheard by the man Jack calls Aster.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jack mutters back.

"Keep him talking. I'll cause a distraction." I say, and Jack makes sure Aster has all the attention on him while I pull my right ankle up. I unlock the compartment and pull out the smoke screen ball.

"Hey Aster!" I shout. "Catch!" I throw the ball towards the ground, and the area is filled with smoke. I grab Jack's hand and move towards the hazy form that is Aster.

The lyrics and tune to Hey Mama are running through my head as the smoke clears. Master stands up, looking at us confused.

"I guess we're doing it the hard way then." He says, and fires at me.

I dodge, and Jack comes up behind him, snagging him with a few quick punches. Aster grabs his arm and pulls him over his shoulder, but drops the tranquilizer. I gasp and run towards him, reaching into the compartment in my left boot.

I pull out a knife that I always keep there, and hold it close. Aster advances first, and I lunge, the blade hitting his shoulder. He pulls it out and tosses it to the ground. I'm screwed.

He kicks at me, and I get a strong sense th at I've seen this before. Oh wait.

Acting on instinct, I block with my right arm and push him backwards. Jack finally climbs up off the ground and lands a few hard punches to his head while I knee him in the stomach.

But he's still standing.

I sweep my leg under his and he falls to the ground. Jack runs around him and grabs his arms, holding them behind his back.

I grab the tranquilizer off the ground and shoot Aster. He's now knocked out cold. Jack lets him drop to the ground and points his right fist at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask, then gape as a blue scanner scans Aster. What the heck? Jack twists the face of the watch a few times.

I think I'm seeing double.

Now there are two Asters, one standing, one knocked out.

The standing Aster twists the watch, and Jack is standing in front of me again. "We call this the Megamind wrist watch. You know, from the movie."

"You're telling me that your superiors managed to create a watch that enabled you to disguise yourself as anyone you scan?" I ask, amazed.

"To be short, yes."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"So what do we need his scan for?" I ask. I answer my own question. "So we can get answers, of course. Good thinking." I'm still holding the tranquilizer, and I shove it into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Thanks." Jack says. "However, there's only one scanner and one Bunny." Bunny must be his nickname. "You need to stay at your house, where it's safe."

What? He can't be serious.

"I'm a spy. My life couldn't be safe even if you put covers on all the sockets, put up baby gates, and padded everything. Danger is my middle name."

"All the same, I would feel much better if you stayed at home."

"Wait." I take off the camera necklace. "If you text me when you're in, I can follow you on this. It's a camera and a web cam."

I move towards him and clasp the necklace around his neck. I press the middle of the sapphire. A red light blinks and I press it again. It turns off. "And that's how it works."

I'm about to move back when Jack places a cool hand on my cheek. "Thank you. You know, for everything you've done for me."

I turn my face into his touch, closing my eyes. "I would do anything for the man I love." I then realize what kind said, and blush furiously.

Jack's eyes widen. "I would do anything for the woman I love." My heart starts beating like of just ran the 5K race.

"And who might that be?" I ask, teasing. Jack chuckles.

"You, of course." He closes the distance between us, and kisses me softly. My stomach erupts in butterflies, and my hands fly to clasp around his neck.

After a minute, I hear stirring behind me. Bunny (3). Still kissing Jack, I pull the tranquilizer out of my pocket and shoot him again. There's a thud behind me, and Jack smiles against my lips.

We finally pull away, to my reluctance, and Jack grabs Bunny by the arms. He drags Bunny off to his car, and I step into mine.

Good luck, Jack.

(1) Spoiler alert. Let me know if he's the one you thought it was.

(2) If you're curious about their surprise at the "gun", it's because they were never really trusted with guns. They used tranquilizers, preferring to stun rather than kill.

(3) She's calling him Bunny because Jack's calling him Bunny.

Anyhoo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks to katiea445809 for your kind words, and to SureSnowflake, I hope this satisfied your need for Elsa and Jack to beat the crap out of Bunny. ;) Till the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hey people! Ready for the next chapter? I sure am!

To katiea445809, THANK YOU SO MUCH you like seriously are helping me a lot with your kind comments, so like thank you x100000000000000!

Chapter 9

Jack

After stowing Bunny in my basement, tied up, I leave for the agency. It's about 12 o'clock midnight now, what with our late night dancing and everything else.

After sliding down the chute and hiding in the shadows, I twist the watch face and become Aster Bunnymund. I pull out my phone and text Elsa, pressing the sapphire.

J: All set. I'm turning on the camera now.

Elsa replies after a few seconds. She must be keeping close watch on her phone.

E: Great, put your headset on. Ok going to sync you with my computer so know can talk to you as well as follow you with the camera.

J: How?

E: To put it simply, it's like connecting an iPod to a car using Bluetooth.

J: Got it.

Elsa

J: Got it.

I put my phone away, and turn back to my computer. My office door is locked, and the room is soundproof. No one will be able to hear a thing I'm saying.

"Computer, sync audio and visual with camera 128". I say, calling out the name of the camera in my necklace.

"Syncing... sync complete." A window pops up on my screen, and I press the button on my wireless headset so I can talk to him, while at the same time, making the window go full screen.

"Jack, are you there?"

Jack

Elsa's voice rings into my ear. "Jack, are you there?"

Elsa

"Yeah, I'm here. Can you see me?"

"Well, not you, but I can see your surroundings. Long beige ish hallway, looking kind of like something you'd see in some FNAF game?"

"Exactly." He says.

"Ok, just move out. If you need help, let me know."

Jack starts moving down the hallway, and knocks on a door at the very end. "Come in." A faint, male voice with a Russian accent calls. I say faint because while I can hear his surroundings, it can be hard at times. I just have to live with it.

Jack steps in, and a large man with a long white beard comes into view. His is sitting at a desk covered with papers.

"Ahh, Agent Bunnymund." I guess I now know where he got the nickname. "Any knews on the whereabouts of Agent Frost and Elsa Winters?" He asks.

"No sir." Jack says, the disguise mimicking Bunny's accent. "Might I ask sir, why you need this Elsa Winters?"

"Bunny, I thought you knew? I told you. Elsa Winters is a threat, to all of us. Did you simply forget, or did you..." He trails off, his gaze dropping to the watch on Jack's wrist. He looks up at the set around Jack's ear. His eyes widen.

Crap.

Jack

"Jack, you need to get out of there!" Elsa whispers, and I tense. North knows. He must.

"Right then, I'll just be going." I say, and turn to leave. North grabs onto my hand and the face of the watch twists. My eyes widen in horror as I become once again, the regular Jack Frost.

"Nice of you to drop in, Agent Frost." North murmurs, and grabs something from underneath his desk.

"Hey, North! Nice to see you again! How ya been? I know I haven't been here in awhile, but I have good reason. Just hear me-" I'm cut off by a dart flying by my ear. My eyes widen.

North has a tranquilizer, and is shooting rapid fire. "Watch out, Jack!" Elsa shouts in my ear.

I try to dodge all the darts, scrambling as fast as I can around his office. But I'm too slow.

I can hear Elsa's worried screams as I call out, "Elsa!" Before I hit the ground and everything goes black.

Elsa

"Nice of you to drop in, Agent Frost." North says, and I can see him grab something from underneath his desk. How does he know it's Jack? What did he grab?

Jack's real voice rings out. "Hey, North! Nice to see you again! How ya been? I know I haven't been here in awhile, but I have good reason. Just hear me-" Jack is cut off by North quickly pulling out the thing he grabbed and firing.

A tranquilizer. Of course.

North starts shooting rapid fire. "Watch out, Jack!" I scream. The camera dips and dives as Jack dodges the darts and runs around the room.

Then he stops. He's been hit.

"JACK!" I scream.

"Elsa!" I can hear Jack shout before he finally slams onto the ground and all I see is the floor.

"No! No, Jack no!" I shout. What do I do? What do I do?!

"Elsa, it's so nice we finally talk." North has taken off the headset and necklace, and is now looking at me straight on. "I will keep Jack until midnight tomorrow night. If you are not there by then, ready to give yourself up, I will kill him. Mark my words."

I gasp. "You, sneaky, evil-"

"That's enough, Miss Winters. Remember, you have until midnight tomorrow."

The image is replaced with snow, and all I hear is static.

"NO!" I shout. I yank open my door and run into my dad's office. I don't care what he's going to say, I need help and I need it now.

"DAD!" I shout, tears streaming down my face.

Dad looks up, alarmed. "What is it?" He asks, standing up from his desk.

"Jack, mission, hypothermia, me, love, danced, discovered, Jack, kidnapped, death, tomorrow, midnight!" I manage to get out, sobbing.

"So you met Jack on a mission, he was fhe person in that lake incident, you fell in love, you danced and were discovered, then Jakc was taken and he'll be dead by tomorrow at midnight if we don't do anything to stop him?" Dad asks, eyebrow raised.

How did he know that?

Dad reads my expression. "I've been around you for 25 years. It's not so hard." He says, and I nod. "Now, why don't you start from the beginning?"


	10. Chapter 10

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

A lot of the questions you have may be revealed now. I hope they are.

Guest: Don't worry, I'm updating right now! :)

Ok, let's roll!

Chapter 10

Elsa

I take a deep breath. Dad's going to kill me, but I need to do this.

It's for Jack.

"Jack and I made plans for a meeting, where we both were going to kidnap the other. I attacked first, and he shoved me onto the ice. We fought there for a minute, then I took my tranquilizer and held it to him. The ice was cracking underneath me, so he shoved me off the ice and went under."

I take another shuddery breath. "I went in to save him, and we both got forms of hypothermia. After we had saved each other, we both came clean. We tried to find out why you guys told us to take each other in, and so we somehow became friends.

When I went with Anna to the club, I bumped into him, and we danced by fighting. An Agent came and saw us and attacked us afterwards." I decide to leave out the kissing. "Jakc and I decided to sneak into his agency and check it out. North attacked him, and now he's going to kill him if I don't turn myself in."

My eyes are filled with tears now. "What am I going to do?" I ask, tears streaming down my face.

Dad walks around the desk and hugs me. "Why don't you sit down?" He asks, and points to the chair across from his desk.

I nod, and sit down. Dad sits across from me, and takes a deep breath. "I only asked you to bring Jackson to me is because of his employer. Nicholas North."

My eyes widen. "Why?" I ask.

"North has been hoarding money from his agents and keeping it for himself. Your mother actually used to work for him, and was his right hand woman. She knew everything, and she didn't think it was right. So when she heard about my agency from her boss, she came to me and told me everything. She's been with me every since."

He lets that sink in. Mom knows about the agency!?

"He's been trying to take me down. He sees us as a threat because we are good at what we do, and we don't do anything for money so there's nothing he can steal from us. He probably wants you for blackmail.

I wanted Jackson to try and figure out what he knew. I thought that maybe I could convince him of his boss's scheme. I've been doing this for awhile. Agent Rapunzel Fitzherbert actually worked there before joining her husband here."

Wow. This is a lot to process.

"As to answer your question, we're going to get him back. I'm coming with you along with some other agents, and I promise, Jackson will not die."

"Thank you dad. And he prefers Jack, not Jackson."

"Right. Jack."

The next day, just before midnight...

It's almost midnight, and I'm freaking out. Right now, I'm standing alone in front of a supposedly abandoned warehouse. Dad and a few other agents are waiting in the trees, and will follow me in the shadows once I go inside.

I take a deep breath and take a quick inventory of my gadgets to try and calm my nerves. Smoke bombs in my left boot, knife in my right. Laser ring, New camera necklace, reinforced arm bands, bullet proof cuffs. I couldn't bring my pouch because it's way too obvious.

I'm wearing a clean black crop top and black skater skirt, an out if five grown more comfortable with during missions. My hair is braided, and hangs down my back.

I walk inside, not caring about the time and look around. When I land on the back of the building, I see the hulking figure of Nicholas North. He steps into the light, and my eyes land on his feet.

Jack!

An unconscious Jack is being kicked along by North's giant boot. Tears form in my eyes at the sight of him doing so, and I narrow in on the cuts and bruises on his body. He's wearing the same outfit he wore yesterday, and it looks stiff and dry. No...

"Ahh, Miss Winters. So nice to see you in person. To start, I'd like you to take off the cuffs, the necklace, the ring and any other gadgets on your person. You may do so now."

All part of the plan. I reach towards my left boot and pull out a smoke bomb. "Dad, NOW!" I shout, and throw it down on the ground.

Smoke fills the room, and I run to where I last saw Jack. My hands hit soft strands of hair. Bingo. I trail my hands down to his arms and grab him. A figure runs up to me.

"Put this on!" The voice of my dad shouts, and hands goggles to me. "You'll be able to see through the smoke!"

I put them on, and I can see everything now. North has car backup, and now his agents are fighting dad's. Dad is fighting North. I throw down another bomb because the smoke is starting to clear away, and grab Jack as gently as I can.

I start to tug him away, and look at North and dad. Dad is on the floor, struggling to get up. Come on dad, come on! Then my eyes shift to North.

He's holding a gun. And it's pointed at me.

MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm leaving it there, but don't worry! I'll be updating later today. I'm just ending it here because I can't edit or post in the car. No WiFi. So expect another update today! I'll see you all very soon in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

GymnasticsRules101: You shall see! 3:)

Chapter 11

Elsa

North has a gun; and he's pointing it at me.

The cuffs. I didn't take them off. I hold my wrist up, the other hand holding Jack's unconscious form, and close my eyes. Nothing happens. No bang, no sensation as the bullet bounces off the cuffs, nothing.

I open my eyes.

The gun is now trained on Jack. I can see North start to squeeze the trigger.

"NO!" I shout, my voice matching another's. Dad.

The next minute is a blur. Literally. A blur pushes me onto the ground just as the gun fires. As the shot rings through the warehouse, I twist so I land first, and not Jack. Pain shoots up my arm as I try to keep my head from bouncing off the hard floor.

When the dust clears, I see dad, his wrists crossed, standing in front of me. North is on the ground, dead. What?

Dad turns around and gives me a hand up. "You ok?" He asks. I nod. Dad rolls down his sleeves. "You aren't the only one who owns bulletproof cuffs." He grins as my eyes sweep over the large silver bands.

"So it bounced off and hit North?" I ask. Dad nods.

"Must have hit him somewhere near the heart if that's all it took to silence him." He says.

"Should I call the police?" I ask, thinking dad will want to leave it to them, like always.

"Actually, I think we're going to take of him. Just this once". Dad smirks, and it's funny how much my smirk matches his.

Jack. I just remembered.

I crouch down and grab him by the arms. He grunts, and I snort. "Why do you have to be so heavy?" I ask, and dad snorts a bit.

Once North went down, the other agents retreated. Dad's agents are currently taking North back to our agency where we will deal with him from there.

Dad and I load Jack into my car, and we drive to the agency. There, dad and I get Rapunzel to address his wounds and stuff. She's basically the doctor here.

I pace around my office. How long is this going to take? I wanted to be there for Jack, but Rapunzel said it would be best if I stayed and waited. She needed her space.

A good solid hour later, it's about 1:15 in the morning and finally there's a knock on my door. I look up from some book I really wasn't paying attention to. After pressing the intercom button so I can be heard- the soundproof walls prevent me from just screaming at whoever it is to come in- I start talking.

"What is it?" I ask, thinking it's someone unimportant. "I'm waiting for some very important news."

The doorknob turns, and a familiar white haired man steps in. I'm so glad I left the door open. "Nice to see you too, princess." He says with a smirk.

"Jack!" I say, and stand up. I rush over to him and wrap my arm around him, tears of joy streaming down my face as I bury my head in the crook of his neck. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Jack gently lifts my head up. I stare into his powerful eyes, and I just know what happens next.

Our lips meet, and we kiss.

It's a perfect beginning.

Jack

A few years later...

I walk into the company, and into the backroom. I pick up the remote and press the red button at the top.

"Warning, you are trespassing on Winters property. Please state name, age and occupation."

"Jackson Frost, 26, international super spy." I say. The light blinks green, and I step inside the elevator, heart in my throat. I have no idea why km so nervous. Oh wait, yeah I do.

After the defeat of North, I got excepted into Elsa's father's agency. Yes, I learned that her father was her boss. Pretty weird right? Anyway, now I have my own offjc sand everything. I have to say, this place is so much better than my old job. The only problem is, I need a paying job.

So I took up photography. I'm doing pretty well if I do say so myself.

I walk all the way down the hallway and make it to Elsa's office. I open the door, and step inside.

Elsa looks up and smiles when she sees me. "Hey Jack." She says, and stands up from her desk. I kiss her softly, and then motion for her to sit back in her chair. She does so, and I take a deep breath, kneeling down.

"Elsa, a few years ago, you jumped from a window into my life, and I couldn't be happier. At first, I was just focused on work. I tried to do my duty, but th at failed spectacularly. Only when I saw you about to fall into that lake, I realized how much I love you."

I take another breath. "Elsa Winters,I could literally write a book about how much I love you, but I think that would take a few years for me to actually finish, and it would be over a tthousand pages. Way over a thousand. It's really closer to a million. Anyway, what I'm trying say is..."

I pull out a box from my pocket and open it.

"Will you marry me?" I ask.

Elsa

"Will you marry me?" Jack asks, as he holds out a box with a ring inside. I gasp at the black diamond surrounded by other diamonds, as well as a few sapphires around the other diamonds. It's defiantly bullet proof. I can tell.

My eyes fill with tears. I stand up out of my chair and get down to his height. I cup his face in my hands. "Jackson Overland Frost... what do you think?" Then I kiss him.

Our first kiss as an engaged couple.

I'm going to end this chapter here, but we still got the last chapter coming up! Be ready! I'll put the last chapter up in maybe half an hour or so, so just keep a look out. I want to finish this before I go on another vacation, because on this one I might not be allowed to use my kindle. Don't ask, it's complicated. Anyhoo, see you in a bit!


	12. Chapter 12

Mission Accomplished

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Here's the last chapter! I might be doing a funny chapter at the end like I usually do, but that might take a bit because of my vacation. We'll see. And there's gonna be a sequel! No lie, I've gotten some ideas and it think it would be cool! So if you want more Jelsa Spy action, keep your eyes open! Now let's finish this! :)

Chapter 12

Elsa

About a year later...

I stand in front of the mirror with Anna, doing last minute checks on my outfit.

"Do you think I'm ready for this?" I ask Anna, pulling a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Well, if you can kiss and shoot at the same time, as well as save a drowning man, then yes I think you're ready." She smiles, and giggles.

Oh yeah, Anna now knows about the agency. Dad thought it was a good idea to tell her, so now we're all in the business, even mom who now serves as dad's assistant. Pretty cool, right?

I snort, and examine myself one last time. I'm wearing something totally untraditional for a bride, but traditional for a spy. Anna and I agreed it would work out, since everyone we invited is from the agency, and understands all this.

I'm wearing a white crop top and white skater skirt, mimicking my spy outfit. My white ankle boots still have their smoke bombs in them, as well as the knife. My hair is up in a bun, and the veil goes down my back and stops at the waist. Not what you'd expect, but I like it anyway. I'm definitely a spy bride.

Anna's wearing a matching outfit, only dark blue. She looks beautiful, though she keeps telling me everyone will overlook her once they see me.

The music changes, and Anna pecks my cheek before walking up the stairs and out the trapdoor. Dad comes and hugs me. "You ready?" He asks. I nod.

"As I'll ever be." He grins, and we walk arm in arm down the space between all the chairs. Jack's jaw is all the way open, just like it was when we first met. I smirk, and keep moving.

We decided to have our wedding outside on the roof of dad's company. Crazy I know, but we're spies. We do a lot of crazy stuff, and I've never felt so alive. By the way, the roof of the building is super flat, and is very very long. Just saying.

Dad puts my hand in Jack's and steps back to sit with mom. Jack grins at me. "You look beautiful." He whispers. I blush, and thank him.

The priest- who has known dad all his life and knows about the agency- smiles and starts talking. I don't really pay attention, I just stare into Jack's eyes, totally mesmerized. Then it's time for our personal vows. Jack goes first.

"Remember when we first met, and you dropped in to save the day while I stood there numb? Remember when, I was literally frozen, and you dropped in again, all for me? Remember when, I was kidnapped, yet you dropped in once again to save me. I wish I could repay you for all the things you've done. I'm going to try. Elsa, I love you. I love you so much it would take a lifetime of me saying that for me of ever express how much. So I promise, I will always protect you. I will help you when you fall, and I will comfort you when you are sad. I promise."

I'm crying. A lot. I wipe my eyes, and start my own vows.

"Sometimes I wonder, what did I ever do to deserve you? I'm just a girl, a girl who owns a lot of bombs, and a lot of gadgets. That's all I've ever felt about myself until I met you. You, Jack, make me feel alive. When I'm around you, I don't feel like I'm just some person in the grand scheme of life, just going along with whatever it plans for me. You give me hope, a and happiness, and life. I promise I will do the same for you. I will give you hope. I will give you happiness. I will give you life. I love you so, so much that you could say that it physically hurts. Sure we're crazy, but who isn't? Sure, we have problems, but who doesn't? What matters is our love. And I will always, always love you. Pinkie promise."

I can see tears streaming down his face, like he's waited all his life for someone to say those words to him. He probably has. Time for the regulated vows.

"Jackson Frost, do you take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in prosperity and poverty until death do you part?"

Jack smiles. "I do."

"And do you, Elsa Winters take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in prosperity and poverty, until death do you part?"

I beam at Jack. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jack grins, and we kiss slowly, letting everything melt away. What brings us back is the clapping, and I smile.

It takes a bit for everyone to get all the tables set up on the roof, but when we finally do, it's time for food and speeches. Anna makes one first.

"Wow, I never thought Elsa would get married. Seriously, she always seemed like the kind of girl who would do just fine on her own, independent and single. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with that, but I don't know, it just seemed it would stay like that forever. Well, I guess I was totally wrong. Elsa has found a guy who will love her no matter what, who will love her and cherish her, and never let another tear spill from her eyes. He's her other half. So I thank you Jack, for all that you've done for my sister." She pauses, and I feel my eyes tearing up. "But if you break her heart, I will break you. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jack says, and the crowd laughs.

After speeches from all our friends, Jack stands up. "Alright, your speeches were nice, but you won't be able to top this one. I promise you, you won't."

He takes a deep breath. "Elsa, when you look at me, I'm warmed. When you smile at me, my heart races. When you kiss me, I'm soaring. When you say you love me, well, I've already died and gone to heaven. Our love was definitely not the typical one, where guy meets girl and they're in love automatically. I think it may have taken a few nudges, as well as me falling into a frozen pond, and some fighting, but we figured it out. We will always figure it out. I promise. My love for you is higher than the moon. Higher than the sun and stars, heck, even higher than this galaxy. And that is never, ever going to change. I love you."

My eyes spill over again. "Oh Jack," I say, wiping my eyes. "I love you too."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowd chants, and Jack and I laugh. The glasses clink, indicating us to kiss.

"We can't disappoint them, can we?" Jack asks, chuckling.

"Definitely not." I say, and Jack pulls me up with him.

Then he kisses me, and once again everything melts away. It's just me and Jack. I barely register the helicopters. Wait, helicopters?

We break apart, and I look up. Helicopters are flying over us, and people are shouting. Oh crap.

"Everyone, protect the couple!" Dad shouts. "You two, go!" He shouts at us. I nod, and someone throws us parachutes.

Jack helps me put mine on, then I him. "We're never going to have one peaceful moment, are we?" He asks with a grin.

"Such is the life of a spy." I say, smiling. Jack chuckles and kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We take hands and run across the roof. Then we jump.

As we soar downwards, we quickly open the chutes, and I notice they are red and heart shaped.

Our love was pretty complicated. I mean, we fought, we attacked, and we did what we did best in the field; fight and ask questions later. But hey, we pulled through it. And this isn't the end. It's the perfect beginning.

My Mission is Accomplished.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of a spin off on the story form Spy Kids because I thought it was so cool, and I just thought it would be awesome to include it in here. So again, keep an eye out for that sequel. This is Jelsalover3, saying JELSA FOR LIFE and I'll see you all soon!


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is a notice from Jelsalover3! (Obviously)

I put up a poll on my profile a few weeks ago and I need you guys to vote! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER MISSION ACCOMPLISHED FANFICTION?

This could be a one shot or multi chapter, leave a review on whichever, but vote! I don't know anything if you guys don't tell me!

I'm posting this on both Mission Accomplished AND Mission Accomplished a New Target. This message will probably be taken down in a few weeks... I don't really know myself. So please go on my profile and vote!

Have a great evening, morning, night, day, whatever, and I'll see you guys later!

-Jelsalover3


End file.
